


Rose Red

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s02e21-22 Becoming, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, LGBTQ Themes, Non-Consensual Touching, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Be in my eyes. Be in me.
Relationships: Drusilla/Kendra Young
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Femslash February





	Rose Red

**Author's Note:**

> I was considering doing Buffy/Faith or Faith/Willow or Willow/Tara but I remembered how much I loved Drusilla. This happened as a result instead. Gotta give more love to rarepairs in femslash especially! We got Day 3 " _Secret_ " for the [Femslash February prompts](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) and now moving onto the Red themes of my Rainbow challenge! Hope you guys enjoy! Any thoughts appreciated!

*

A very dark power has risen in Sunnydale. Kendra feels it right now, invading and pulling her into Drusilla's thrall effortlessly, swaying along. She's locked within herself, _raging_ , kicking and screaming. _Hating_ herself for falling into a vampire's clutches.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty…" Drusilla murmurs, growling in soft delight. She traces her blackish-crimson nails against Kendra's jaw.

Kendra cannot force herself to shrink away as Drusilla's rosy, cold mouth hovers to her lips.

"You…"

She ends the brief contact — a _ghost_ of a lover's kiss — with her maniac eyes on Kendra. No one is coming. Sunnydale High School's library remains dark and silent. Buffy's friends have either been gravely injured or fled. Kendra has no idea if Buffy has survived Angelus at this point.

"You've got a _secret_ , haven't you," Drusilla acknowledges, the tip of her tongue dragging over her pearly white teeth.

" _Secret, secret, buried inside_ _… nobody at all would think to hide_ …"

Dead, moldy roses smothered in burial dirt… Kendra can smell it wafting off her…

"You desire… women," Drusilla says gleefully. "Oh, shh," she tuts, gazing into Kendra's dark eyes welling up. " _Shhhhhh_. There's no need for tears." Drusilla's tongue returns, lapping the moisture spilling free. "Women are… such _lovely_ creatures. I adore how they scream and wail for mercy. _Perfect_ little lovelies. _Ripe_. Beautiful. _Needy_. Stronger than the men lusting for them."

Kendra shivers, whimpering in the back of her throat. She wants Mr. Pointy in her hand. She wants Sam Zabuto, her Watcher, to guide her and tell her how to defeat this monster. She wants her parents and to know they're still alive.

Hot gusts of breath. Drusilla's fangs rupture into warm, brown flesh.

"And you'll be _strong_ too…"

*

She cannot inhale. Kendra hears Buffy frantically yelling for her, touching her palms over Kendra's chest. No heartbeat.

_Be in my eyes._

Drusilla's voice echoes in her mind. Kendra's eyes flash open, burning ferocious and hellish yellow.

_Be in me._

*


End file.
